rakxmversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rakxm-Verse Hero History
'''Pre-Historic Heroes''' (Time Immemorial - 1899) 80 Million Years BC *[[The Yamato Knights|Yamato Knights]] [origin: [https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Ky%C5%8Dry%C5%AB_Sentai_Zyuranger Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger] ] **1st Generation ***King Savana - Black Tyrannosaurus Knight ***Gareth - Brown Triceratops Knight ***Hanu - Bronze Sabertooth Tiger Knight [ancestor of Bronze Tiger] ***Krast - Green Stegosaurus Knight ***Jara - Crimson Ankylosaurus Knight **2nd - 97th Generations ***Unknown members **98th Generation ***Barza - White King Rex Knight ***Geralt - Blue Spinosaurus Knight ***Kamden - Grey Parasaurolophus Knight ***Helkan - Purple Triceratops Knight ***Gregga - Ivory Mastodon Knight ***Jura - Gold Velociraptor Knight ***Len - Red Plesiosaurus Knight ***Finn - Green Ankylosaurus Knight **99th Generation ***King Brachion - Bronze Brachiosaurus Knight ***Queen Salas - Silver Sabertooth Tiger Knight ***Erich - Orange Mammoth Knight ***Geoff - Black Pterosaur Knight ***Ameli - Yellow Velociraptor Knight ***Taron - Blue Stegosaurus Knight ***Zordon of Eltar - White Tiger Knight ***Koseidon of the Dark Caves [origin: [https://tokusatsu.fandom.com/wiki/Kyoryu_Sentai_Koseidon Kyoryu Sentai Koseidon] ] ***Izenborg of the Steel Mountains [origin: [https://tokusatsu.fandom.com/wiki/Kyoryu_Sentai_Koseidon Kyōryū Daisensō Aizenbōgu] ] ***Alpha-1 of Edenoi **100th Generation > [[The Last Knights of Yamato|Yamato Rangers]] ***Prince Geki - Red Tyrannosaurus Knight ***Princess Mei - Pink Pterodactyl Knight ***Dan - Blue Triceratops Knight ***Goushi - Black Mastodon Knight ***Boy - Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Knight ***Burai - Green Dragon Knight 64 Million Years BC *The Flintstones (origins) **''to be added'' *Herculoids (origins) **''to be added'' 1 Million Years BC *The Avengers 1 Million BC **Agamotto - Sorcerer Supreme **?? - Black Panther **Ghost - Ghost Rider **Fan Fei - Iron Fist **Odin Borson **?? - Starbrand **?? - Lady Phoenix 6000 BC *Prism Knights **1st - 6th Generations ***Unknown members **7th Generation > Prism Rangers ***Ryoji - Ruby Red ***Juni - Obsidian Black ***Shigi - Sapphire Blue ***Pei - Topaz Yellow ***Oga - Morganite Pink 550 AD *Dragon Knights (origins) **1st Generation ***King Arthur - Dragon Knight ***12 Knights of the Round Table **2nd - 39th Generations ***Unknown Members 1300s AD *Square Enix Heroes (origins) **''to be added'' 1400s AD *Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog > Power Rangers: Mystica **Rohan - Fire Dragon **Deirdre - Wind Pegasus **Ivar - Water Mermaid **Angus - Earth Golem **Garret - Forest Titan 1800s AD *Lone Ranger **''to be added'' '''The Golden Age of Heroes''' (1900 - 1969) *1940 **Justice Society of America ***Jay Garrick - The Flash ***Alan Scott - Green Lantern ***Carter Hall - Hawkman ***Al Pratt - Atom ***Terry Sloane - Mr. Terrific ***Kal-El - Superman ***Dinah Drake - Black Canary *1941 **Howling Commandos ***''to be added'' **The Archies ***''to be added'' *1957 **Super Giant ***''to be added'' *1958 **Moonlight Mask ***''to be added'' **Prince of Space ***''to be added'' *1959 **7-Color Mask ***''to be added'' *1960 **National Kid ***''to be added'' **Justice League of America ***''to be added'' **Popeye the Sailor ***''to be added'' **The Flintstones (modern) ***''to be added'' *1961 **Space Chief ***''to be added'' *1962 **The Jetsons (modern) ***''to be added'' **Sabrina the Teenage Witch ***''to be added'' *1963 **Astro Boy ***''to be added'' **Casper the Friendly Ghost ***''to be added'' *1964 **Johnny Quest ***''to be added'' **Magilla Gorilla ***''to be added'' **Ricochet Rabbit ***''to be added'' **Underdog ***''to be added'' *1965 **Prince Planet ***''to be added'' **Atom Ant ***''to be added'' *1966 **Power Rangers (1966 team) ***Grace Sterling - Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger ***{Nikolai Chukarin} - Blue Triceratops Ranger ***{Jamie Gilmore} - Black Mastodon Ranger ***Terona Washington - Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger ***{Daniel O'Halloran} - Pink Pterodactyl Ranger **Ambassador Magma ***''to be added'' **Ultraman ***''to be added'' **Space Ghost ***''to be added'' **Rainbow Sentai Robin ***''to be added'' *1967 **Masked Ninja Trio > Masked Ninjas ***''to be added'' **Captain Ultra ***''to be added'' **Johnny Sokko ***''to be added'' **Herculoids (modern) ***''to be added'' **Birdman ***''to be added'' **Speed Racer ***''to be added'' *1968 **Wacky Races ***''to be added'' *1969 **The Muppets (first contact) ***''to be added'' **Mystery Incorporated ***''to be added'' **[[The Decimation of Heroes]] '''The New Age of Heroes '''(1970 - 1984) *1970 **Masked Rider Initiative ***Tatsuo Kagura - Skull Man (1970) ***Takeshi Hongo - Masked Rider (1971) ***Hayato Ichimonji - Masked Rider 2 (1971) ***Kaz Taki - Masked Rider 3 (1972) ***Shiro Kazami - Masked Rider V3 (1973) ***Joji Yuki - Riderman (1973) ***Keisuke Jin - Masked Rider X (1974) ***Hiroshi Tsukuba - Skyrider (1979) ***Kazuya Oki - Super Rider (1980) ***June Kadowaki - Gaia Rider (2004) *1971 **Lupin III ***''to be added'' *1972 **Gatchaman ***Ken Washio - Eagle ***George Asakura - Condor ***June Ohtsuki - Swan ***Jinpei Ohtsuki - Swallow ***Ryu Nakanishi - Owl **Baron One ***''to be added'' **Ninja Duo ***''to be added'' **Rainbow Man ***''to be added'' *1973 **Robot Detective K ***''to be added'' *1974 **Amazon Riders ***''to be added'' *1975 **Strong Rider > Beetleborgs ***Joe Sugar - Strong Rider ***Yuki Masai - Ladybug **Powerful Rangers > Power Rangers: United Nations ***Original Team - 1975 ****Dr. Benjamin Oliver - Red 1 ****Col. Kai Yoshi - Blue 2 ****Blake Shaw - Green 3 ****Diana Kwan - Yellow 4 ****Peggy Masters - Pink 5 ***Second Team - 1976 ****Col. Kai Yoshi - Red 1 ****Blake Shaw - Blue 2 ****Diana Kwan - Yellow 3 ****Peggy Masters - Pink 4 ****Aiden Pryce - Green 5 ***Third Team - 1978 ****Col. Kai Yoshi - Red 1 ****Blake Shaw - Blue 2 ****Diana Kwan - Yellow 3 ****Peggy Masters - Pink 4 ****Ken Jackson - Green 5 ***Final Team - 1979 ****Col. Kai Yoshi - Red Ranger ****Blake Shaw - Blue Ranger ****Diana Kwan - Yellow Ranger ****Peggy Masters - Pink Ranger ****Ken Jackson - Green Ranger ****Aiden Pryce - Shadow Ranger ****Vii - Indigo Ranger **Condorman ***''to be added'' **Devil Clan ***''to be added'' *1976 **Kagestar ***''to be added'' **Ninja Captors > Masked Ninjas ***Devon Isaacs - Fire Captor ***Killian Ivar - Wind Captor ***Norton Oscar - Gold Captor ***Danny Korwood - Stone Captor ***Maria Sacks - Flower Captor ***Miki Tendou - Flower Captor II ***Simon Shun - Water Captor ***Sabor Fukoman - Thunder Captor **Battle Hawks ***''to be added'' **Aztek Kaizer ***''to be added'' **Bankid Rangers ***''to be added'' **Bibiyun Warriors ***''to be added'' *1977 **Zubatman ***''to be added'' **Power Rangers: Royal Flush > Power Rangers: Zeo ***Primary Team ****Greg Samson - Spade Ace ****Ryan Hash - Diamond Jack ****Karen Mizuki - Heart Queen ****Burton Chin - Clover King ****Sokichi Banba - Big One ***Auxilliary Team ****Kiko Hayes - Orange Star ****June Matthews - Yellow Circle ****Yoshi James - Indigo Square ****Aaron Ten - Violet Triangle ****Commander Kalen - Black Joker **Powerful Rangers: Adventure Team > Gokai Pirates ***Marvin Leslies - Orange Ranger ***Gavin Hanto - Green Ranger ***Jess Prince - Purple Ranger ***Keith Prince - Brown Ranger ***Henley O'Flynn - Scarlet Ranger ***Nancy Gripp - Blue Ranger ***Reiden - White Ranger **Powerful Rangers: Recon Team ***Dr. Benjamin Oliver - Crimson Ranger ***Jake Hunter - Cerise Ranger ***Bobby Lane - Lavender Ranger ***Amanda Stark - Azure Ranger ***Cindy Kay - Marigold Ranger ***X - Gold Ranger *1979 **Megaloman ***''to be added'' **Powerful Rangers: Mercenaries ***Lance Bryans - Black Merc ***Jerry Gill - Blue Merc ***Deni Suerta - Green Merc *1980 **Power Rangers of Denshi ***''to be added'' *1982 **Prism Rangers ***Ken Ichikama - Prism Red ***Derek Pecan - Prism Black ***Burt Sires - Prism Blue ***Felicia Jim - Prism Yellow ***Mika Manzan - Prism Pink **Space Sheriff Program ***''to be added'' *1983 **Power Rangers: Dynamo ***''to be added'' *1984 **Bio Warriors ***''to be added'' **Teenaage Mutant Ninja Turtles ***''to be added'' **Machineman **Z-Warriors **Bucky O'Hare **Toxic Crusaders **Transformers [including Van-Pires, Microbots, Go-Bots] **Voltron (first era) **[[Crisis on Infinite Earths]] '''The United Era of Heroes '''(1985 - 1999) *1985 **Nintendo Universe **Power Rangers: Mystica > Power Rangers: Mystic Thunder **Power Rangers: United Nations *1986 **Power Rangers of the Flash Galaxy *1987 **Power Rangers: Vulcan **Masked Ninjas > Power Rangers: Ninjetti **Dinosaucers *1988 **Power Rangers: Beast Force > Power Rangers: Wild Force **Space Sheriff: Cybercops *1989 **Turbo Ranger Initiative > Power Rangers: Turbo *1990 **Family Force Five **Space Sheriff: WIN Spectre **Samurai Pizza Cats *1991 **Power Rangers: Star Raptors **Guyver **Solbrain **Battle Toads **Nickelodeon Universe *1992 **Shin Rider **Cartoon Cartoons Universe **COWboys of Moo Mesa *1993 **Yamato Rangers > [[The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers]] ***King Geki - Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger ***Princess Mei - Pink Pterodactyl Ranger ***Ser Dan - Blue Triceratops Ranger ***Ser Goushi - Black Mastodon Ranger ***Ser Boy - Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger ***Prince Burai - Green Dragon Ranger **Gridman **SWAT Kats **Biker Mice from Mars **Stone Protectors *1994 **Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills **Space Sheriff: Blue SWAT *1995 **Kids WB! Universe **Pixar Universe *1996 **Power Rangers of Aquitar **Changerion **7-Star Fighting God Guyferd **Mighty Ducks **Road Rovers *1997 **Kabutack Cadets **Digimon **Pokemon **Justice League (Reinvention) **Extreme Dinosaurs **Mummies Alive! **Street Sharks *1998 **Duel Monsters *1999 **Voicelugger **[[Apocalypse Incident]] '''Zordon Era '''(2000 - 2005) *2000 **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ***Jason Lee Scott - Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger ****Joins Power Rangers: Ninjetti ***{Zack Taylor} - Black Mastodon Ranger ****Killed in [Chapter 23] ***{Audrey Devins} - Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger ****Killed in [Chapter 3] ***Billy Cranston - Blue Triceratops Ranger ***Kimberly Ann Hart - Pink Pterodactyl Ranger ****Joins Power Rangers: Turbo ***Princess Trini Kwan of Denshi - Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger II ****Joins the Power Rangers of Denshi ***Tommy Oliver - Green Dragon Ranger ****Joins Power Rangers: Mystic Thunder ***Matt Cook - Silver Titanus Ranger ****Joins Power Rangers: Ninjetti ***Farkas Bulkmeier - Purple Baconodon Ranger ***Eugene Skullovitch - Orange Featherdactyl Ranger ***Adam Park - Black Mastodon Ranger II ****Joins Power Rangers: Mystic Thunder **France Five **Kuuga Knights ***Riku of the Linto Tribe - Kuuga Knight ***Yusuke Godai - Kuuga Knight II ***Mika Nathans - Prototype Knight ***Shane Games - Agito Knight ***Mack Haynes - G3 Knight ***Toru Hojo - G3 Knight II/V1 System Knight ***Omri Hiro - G3 Knight III ***Mack Haynes - G3-X Knight ***Ryan Asher - Gill Knight ***Kaine Kino - Another Agito ***Shiro Mizuki - G4 Knight ***?? - Miracle Agito *2001 **Power Rangers of Denshi (modern) **VR Troopers **Los Luchadores **Masked Knights of Edenoi ***Dex Stewart - Shadow Rider (''Kamen Rider Black'') ***Kota Nami - Black Rider (''Kamen Rider Black RX'') ***Raida Bax - Gold Rider (Masked Rider Gold) ***Sokot Baio - Blue Rider (Masked Rider Blue) ***Nobu Kizuki - Moon Rider (''Kamen Rider Black'') *2002 **Power Rangers: Mystic Thunder ***Rocky DeSantos - Red Dragon Ranger ****Joins Power Rangers: Turbo ***Adam Park - Green Lion Ranger ****Joins Power Rangers: Zeo ***Curtis Taylor - Blue Unicorn ****Joins Power Rangers: Turbo ***Aisha Campbell - Yellow Griffin Ranger ****Joins Power Rangers: Zeo ***Angela Griggs - Pink Firebird Ranger ***Tommy Oliver - White Tiger Ranger ****Joins Power Rangers: Zeo ***Tami Oliver - Green Tor Ranger ****Returns to home dimension **Power Rangers: Ninjetti > Ninjetti: Shoguns ***Jason Lee Scott - Red Ape Ninja ****Joins Power Rangers: Zeo ***Alfa Faiz - Black Frog Ninja ****Joins Power Rangers: Turbo ***Richie Benitez - Blue Wolf Ninja ****Joins Power Rangers: Zeo ***Jay Yoshi - Yellow Bear Ninja ***Kat Hillard - White Crane Ninja ****Joins Power Rangers: Zeo ***Matt Cook - Silver Falcon Ninja ***Hideshi Ninjor - Indigo Samurai ****Joins Ninjetti: Shoguns **Big Bad Beetleborgs '''Peaceful Earth Era '''(2006 - 2015) '''Invasion Era '''(2016 - 2024) '''Exploration Era '''(2025 - ???)